Demon Shinigami
by Lilanala Yukimura
Summary: Demon Shinigami is basically the alternate reality of Adventure to Soul Society. It might possibly have a few crossovers in it just not totally set on that yet.


**A/N: Hehehe...evil...so evil...So this is the alternate story line to **_**Adventure To Soul Society**_**, another fanfic I did. This fic is gonna have a heavy amount of crossing over in to other universes. So far I'll reveal that this is a Bleach/InuYasha/Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover. Others will be brought in later as I feel the need.**

Chapter 1

I stood and faced the Garganta.

"You ready guys?", I called to the group gathered behind me.

"Lets just kill Aizen and get this over with I'm kinda tired of fighting here anyway", Luke said standing up.

"You and me both", I replied.

We transformed into our Arrancar selves and stepped through the Garganta.

"Hey isn't your brother coming?" Luke said as we started towards Hueco Mundo.

"No he ain't got nothing to do with this".

"Why not?"

"Cause he knows that he can't have Yachiru if he helps us. If and when he attacks us then I'll take care of it".

Luke grunted as we stepped into Hueco Mundo. I made a single motion with my Resurection and disappeared into thin air.

"Alright then. Save some for me," Luke smirked.

I stopped in the middle of the fight between Rukia and the Vasto Lord she fought. To make her let down her guard I killed the hollow in one swing of my blade.

"What the?" Rukia stuttered as the hollow fell.

I put on my nice face and turned around.

"Hey, hows it going?" I asked casually.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said a little out of breath. "Ichigo needs our help"

At that moment an idea came to my mind. Why kill her if I could use her against her fellow Shinigami for the time being? I just had to cloud her mind enough for her to not sense me wandering through it changing her memories. I shunpo'd to Rukia's side.

"You know you're quite beautiful and smart," I said coyly.

Rukia's face started turning red.

"T-thank you," she stammered.

"So why are you letting him drag you around while he chases after another girl?"

"What?"

"I've seen the way he looks at Orihime," I said as I laughed inwardly, "He doesn't want you and you know it".

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Whats your point?" she sniffled.

"To be quite honest I've noticed that your becoming a bit clouded in your judgments about him. They're being pushed by the rest of the Shinigami aren't they?" I asked as I wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Mostly except my brother".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive".

"Thats surprising to me".

"Huh?"

"Your brother doesn't want you with Renji. He agreed to most of this".

At that moment I pulled the final cord and her soul took the final step towards darkness.

"I'm going to kill them...every single last one of them".

"Not without us your not," I said as Luke joined us.

Rukia looked at him in surprise cause she'd never seen our Arrancar forms.

"Did you join Aizen?" she asked half in shock and half angrily.

"No," I said as I reverted to Arrancar form, "We're going to kill Aizen as soon as we deal with Ichigo and the rest of the people here that pushed what you couldn't have on you".

Rukia's eyes widened as I grew a scorpion like tail.

"Is what you said true?" she asked shyly.

"Which part?"

"Am I really beautiful to you?"

I nodded and turned away from her as her face lit up.

"I'll follow you then, but I don't know what good that will do," she muttered.

"I can give you hollow powers," Luke spoke up, "Whenever you want them'.

"I don't know..." Rukia looked down sadly.

"Rukia?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember they hurt you emotionally," I smiled, "But if you don't want your own powers right this very minute, I can give you one of my blades to wield. If you would like to that is".

Rukia smiled.

"Gladly," she grinned, "Whatever it takes but I'm not ready for my own hollow yet".

"I should mention that we're only sealing Ichigo away inside his own body and giving his hollow free reign over it," I smiled with pleasure.

"Why? Why not just kill him?"

"I'm gong to use him as a soldier in my army to take over Seireitei".

"That makes sense in a way".

"I know," I looked at Luke and nodded, " Alright then follw me Rukia. Luke,have fun doing whatever the hell it is you plan on doing".

I disappeared and Rukia soon followed me leaving Luke standing there alone.

"Will do," he smiled as he walked off.

Across Hueco Mundo battle were starting up between the left over Arrancar or Shinigami and my Arancar/Vaizard followers.

**A/N: Well I know its short but I wanted to get this started. I've been planning this since I got to Chapter 14, I believe of **_**Adventure to Soul Society**_**. Anyways I hope you guys like this story as much as my other one. I don't usually write my characters in a evil position so this is a first for me. So in the next chapter I'm going to have Steven fighting Kenpachi. Just a heads up there will be more and more people from the group of **_**ATSS**_** coming in later.**


End file.
